doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Movie: The Time War
Novelette Review At over 15, 000 words, this movie has won the title of longest story on the wiki. Length, it should be noted, is not always a good thing--some stories are so long yet poorly written that they become a burden to the reader. The Time War, on the other hand, made me wish Turtlecake's tale was even longer. :) As this epic story unfolds Turtlecake paints a picture of a war become Hell. An entire universe--actually,several universes--begin to unravel as the greatest war in history breaks free of its chains and threatens reality itself. The Doctor and his companions struggle to put an end to the conflict in a narrative that is distinctive, exciting, and sometimes humorous. With a story this long, listing every detail I enjoyed would be time-consuming and difficult. But I will highlight some of my favorite parts: * The companions: The way in which the Doctor's companions interacted was very interesting, and has significantly influenced how I will portray Helen and the other travelers in my upcoming episodes. * The enemies: Each of the antagonists the Doctor faces represent a different level of dread. The Daleks are pure brute force and menace, seeming impossible to stand against. The Cybermen are not quite so powerful, but terrifying in their own right as they seek to upgrade the War Doctor. The Gargou are villainous but also absolutely sympathetic, exactly how I've always intended for them to be seen. The Soul Eaters are dark, mysterious, and bogeyman-like in their methods of inspiring some primordial fear in the readers. * The references: The mentions of other episodes were funny and well-executed, especially the appearance of a very special person towards the end of the movie ;) I was surprised but delighted to see references to the Kalossians and Sir Peter of Burgonshire. KoT, by the way, will include occasional references to parallel universess, so you can expect me to pay you back with a reference or two. :) * The hair: The "gramps" Doctor was strong yet humorous. The nickname he gave to his future self made me laugh, and I was thoroughly entertained by the War Doctor's portrayal in the movie. The only thing I would draw attention to improvement-wise is the way you change from one scene to another without warning sometimes. When you must change the scene, such as when changing the reader's point of view from the TARDIS to Davros' flagship, it is best to put four hyphens between one paragraph and the next like so: ---- It doesn't seem like much, but I think it does wonders towards making the story more organized. But this is a small suggestion, but a pebble compared to the avalanche of good feelings I harbor towards this piece of literature. I am excited to see more of this work, both in your future episodes and in the two movies that we have been promised. :D --''Pinguinus impennis'' 22:33, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- A challenging read Turtle! I believe it to be the longest story ever written on here and my does it live up to its title. I won't make my review nearly as long. Turtles writing is always brilliant and the standard does not slip when it came to writing this. You present your ideas very well and make the reader very interested at most points. The story was a thrilling ride for me and others (I hope) and it made me feel as if I was there with them. The aliens in your story are very intriguing and give an excellent characterises to them. I obviously didn't get everything in your story as am a newish user so I have not read other series (Well I have some). I agree with Pinguinus' points about the scene thing but it didn't affect my reading majorly. This is a brilliant story please continue to write so amazingly! MattyMG13 (Talk) 11:33, May 31, 2014 (UTC)